


Slut #3: Wages

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Ray draws the line with his family.





	Slut #3: Wages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Slut #3: Wages

## Slut #3: Wages

  
by YS McCool  


SequelTo: Slut #2: Flowers

* * *

Disclaimer: Due South characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. Original characters are the sole property of the author YS McCool.  
  
Pairing : Vecchio/Fraser Warnings: BDSM Rating : Mature audience Only Summary : Ray draws the line with his family.  
  
Slut #3 Wages By YS McCool  
  
Ray passed his mother, uncle, both sisters, and his brother- in-law a copy of the spreadsheet. "Here is an average of the last six months of bills for the household. I've taken the liberty of calculating the value of a share of that expense for each of you and then taken out what you contribute from that share. You have two months to begin meeting the rest of your share or you will move out."  
  
The silence was complete. Uncle Pauli was the first to speak. "You gonna charge your own family to live here, Raymond, after all I've done for you?"  
  
"And what would that be?" Ray asked. Pauli just got red in the face as he seemed to rack his brain for an answer he didn't have. "Well?" Ray prompted.  
  
"Ungrateful little punk," Pauli snarled.  
  
"Your deadline has just been shortened, Pauli," Ray informed him. "Get out."  
  
"Sophia, you gonna let this brat talk to me like that?" Pauli demanded.  
  
"Pauli, you've lived here rent-free for seven years. You draw two checks and never once have you even paid for a single potato. Yet if you don't go to the track, people call to see if you've died." Sophia dabbed at her eyes while staring at her brother. "Get out."  
  
Pauli rose up and stamped off.  
  
"Ray, I've been out of work," Tony protested.  
  
"For most of your married life, Tony," Ray reminded him. "You've got four kids to feed. Get a job or get out."  
  
"Ray, this is a lot of money," Francesca protested, waving her spreadsheet. "It's more than half my take-home pay."  
  
"But it's nearly all of mine," Ray countered. "I'll have nothing to retire on and no investments. I'll be working a job until I die. Pay up or get out."  
  
"Ray, you can't do this," Maria cried. "I've got four kids to care for."  
  
"All of whom are in school," Ray reminded her. "Everyone has to pull their own weight or I'll have to sell this house to keep from losing it outright. What are you going to do then?"  
  
Maria looked ready to faint. "Sell the house?"  
  
"Pop left you this house, Ray, you can't sell it and kick us out," Francesca insisted. "He was our father too."  
  
"Pop didn't leave me this house, I bought it from him to cover his gambling debts," Ray informed them. "It's why Sheila and I had to live here, I was making the payments to the bank."  
  
"I read the will, Ray," Francesca insisted. "He left it to you."  
  
"I can put all sorts of property in my 'make your own will' kit, it doesn't mean it's true," Ray said calmly. He looked toward his mother. "Tell them, Ma."  
  
"It's true, girls. Your father nearly lost the house to his gambling and Ray bought it from him so we wouldn't end up on the streets," she informed them. "It is Ray's house and has been for almost twenty years."  
  
"I've closed all of our neighborhood accounts that come directly to me," Ray informed his family. "If you want something, you'll have to pay for it yourself. Starting today." He checked his watch as he had an appointment to make. "And if you're planning to kill me for the house, be aware that I do have a proper will and you get nothing, including my pension and life insurance." He rose to his feet. "Ticktock, everyone."  
  
The family sat in silence at the dining room table and heard the front door close and Ray's car take off.  
  
"How much is your share, Ma?" Francesca asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sophia reported. "I earn a salary for cooking, cleaning, shopping, and child care. According to my spreadsheet, I earn my keep plus spending money. I would suggest the rest of you do the same."   
  
"Why is he doing this to us?" Maria whined. "Has something happened?"  
  
"Zuko happened," Sophia reminded them. "He might target Ray. Ray might have to relocate. Things are bad. The utilities and property tax have gone way up. He saw a financial advisor who told him that he could never retire with the expenses he carries. Never retire. Such a horrible thing to hear for a man who has given up so much for his family." Sophia looked at her pouting daughters and scowling son-in-law. "Ray took a bullet for you and your child, Maria. He pays for their school, medicines, and things they all seem to think they're entitled to but he is not godfather to a single one of them."  
  
Sophia looked at her youngest. "And you, Francesca. You put things on credit cards and hide them until the bill collectors are calling. Then you paint yourself up and barely put on a dress in front of Benton. What were you thinking?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Francesca asked cluelessly.  
  
"Benton Fraser is a rich man, my children, and he has found something to champion in Ray. He will take him from us because Ray has realized he does not have your respect," Sophia warned. "Benton can do it and we'll have no one to blame but ourselves when we end up homeless." Mrs. Vecchio left the table and went into her bedroom.  
  
This was a trying day for her. It was harsh but it needed to be done. Ray had come within a hair's breadth of leaving them all a few nights before and it would have meant ruin for the family. Benton had pulled her son back together and in doing so, Sophia would bet anything the man had fallen in love with her child.  
  
Now that Benton had Ray, would he give him back? Would he even share him with his family? What would they do if Ray was truly lost to them?  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Ben Fraser watched with amusement as Ray Vecchio carefully parked his car. There was a man who knew how to get long heavy objects into tight spaces. Ben squeezed his legs together and remembered how just that very morning Ray had so gloriously spread them and pounded joy into Ben's soul.  
  
"Hello, Ray, you're right on time," Ben called as the other man approached. "You remember Diefenbaker, don't you?" he asked. Ben's wolf turned his regal head and watched Ray as he walked toward them. Diefenbaker had accepted a croissant from Ray that morning and then followed that with two sausages and a hard-boiled egg. The wolf was picky about who he accepted food from.  
  
"Hey, big guy," Ray said, ruffling the wolf's head. "When do we see the apartment?" he asked.  
  
"Right now," Ben informed him. "If I buy it, the apartment comes with four parking spaces in the garage. Quite a luxury in this area, as I understand it."  
  
"I'll say," Ray interrupted. He looked up and down the street. "This is a very nice neighborhood with a good mix of properties. I believe this is kind of an artist's community." He pointed at the gray stone building with the black wrought iron work. "That building is on the historic register and is full of galleries and artist spaces. I remember it being rededicated about four years ago."  
  
They entered the lobby. It was large with tastefully done metal detectors, at least four guards on duty at all times, package acceptance and scanning, and concierge service.  
  
"Benton Fraser and Raymond Vecchio," Fraser announced. "We have an appointment."  
  
Ray displayed his badge and was allowed to enter with his gun. Diefenbaker strolled through after eyeing the security booths.  
  
"Mister Fraser," an older woman called as she exited an office behind the lobby desk. "I'm Iris Coffee."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Coffee, I'm glad to finally meet you," Fraser greeted as he gently shook her hand. "This is Detective Raymond Vecchio and Diefenbaker. If I purchase this home, they will be living with me." Ben squeezed Ray's hand to keep him from protesting. Ray was going to live in this apartment and when Ben was there, they would be together. He had decided.  
  
"Right this way," Ms. Coffee instructed without the tiniest hint of shock. "The third elevator is the only one that goes directly to your floor and you need a key to send it up there." She demonstrated this by requesting the top floor without the key and getting nowhere, then inserting the key and trying again. "One of the guards will ride up with you if you need help with your packages."  
  
Ben nodded as he and his party entered the spacious elevator. It was the same size as a modern freight elevator, which made sense. How else would they get his things upstairs?  
  
The elevator opened onto the 21st floor and Ben's possible new apartment. The entire floor and the roof deck were all included.  
  
"Holy Mother of God," Ray gasped. "Look at all this space."  
  
"There are four balconies, all quite large," Coffee informed them. "You have city views, lake views, and a park view, depending on which one of them you're on."  
  
Ben inspected the rooms, marveled at the kitchen and wished he could cook, and thoroughly approved of the bathrooms and laundry room. The master suite shared a fireplace with the master bath. Very nice.  
  
Besides the master, there were four other bedrooms each with a private bath, two half baths, a laundry room, butler's pantry, formal dining room with fireplace and a balcony, and a media room. The breakfast room was an octagon protruding onto one of the balconies and bathed in sunlight.  
  
"What do you think, Ray?" Ben asked as they stood out on the master bedroom's balcony.  
  
Ray turned away from the park view and smiled at Ben. "Benny, if you can afford the place and you like it half as much as I do, then you should take it. It's perfect."  
  
It took all of Ben's skills of emotional suppression not to kiss Ray stupid and beg for a slow deep fucking. Ray's smile was melting him. "Sold," he whispered. They shared a tender kiss. "Give me a moment."  
  
Ben went inside. "We'd like a private moment or two to walk the floors and discuss the features."   
  
Coffee understood that she'd been dismissed. "I'll wait for you at the desk."  
  
"Thank you," Ben replied. He waited until the elevator doors had closed before going back onto the balcony.  
  
The afternoon sun was highlighting Ray's eyes and the dome of his finely carved head. There was only one thing to do when confronted with such a man and Ben did it. He went down on his knees and pulled Ray's cock out of his pants. "I need this," he explained before he began sucking on Ray's dick.  
  
"Oh, Benny," Ray moaned as he stroked Fraser's hair. "You've got me addicted to that mouth. Oh, man, suck me so good."  
  
Ben drew it out; bringing the man close and then backing away until Ray begged for release.  
  
"Please, please, oh gawd please," Ray begged. Then and only then could Ben allow Ray his release and himself the sweet reward of his seed.   
  
"Hmmm, you taste even better outside," Ben said, rising to his feet.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that," Ray said, actually blushing. How adorable. "You're a bad influence on me."  
  
"You're a good influence on me," Ben countered.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Ray was feeling pretty good when he walked into his house. The mood quickly evaporated when he spotted his Uncle Pauli sitting on the couch watching television. "You should be looking for a place, Pauli, because you can't stay here."  
  
Pauli's face shrunk up like a split tomato left in the sun. "I've been trying all day. I had no idea how much decent places were going for." He looked up into Ray's eyes. "I'd like to pay that share you were asking for."  
  
"Throw in an extra fifty a month and I'll think about it," Ray replied. He'd checked around. What he was going to charge his uncle was half of what the old man could expect to pay for an apartment and that was without factoring in utilities, food, and furniture. Public housing would want all but sixty dollars of his social security check and they didn't provide food.  
  
"Why are ya being so hard on an old man?" Pauli asked.  
  
"All of your life you paid your way, Pauli. That is, until you came here. Yes, you were sick at first, but you've been on your feet a long time." Ray took a deep breath. "I can't afford you. I lost my wife letting this family take every penny of my salary. Pay up or I'm going to lose this house and you'll be on the streets anyway. There is no negotiation."  
  
Pauli looked shocked. "I didn't know."  
  
"You didn't want to know. Nobody in this house wants to know." Ray strode up the stairs and pulled out his suitcase. He packed his underwear and toiletries. He had a new wardrobe waiting for him at the hotel, which would serve as Fraser's temporary base while the paperwork and the decorating were accomplished at the apartment. Ray couldn't believe he was going to spend any amount of time in a place like that.  
  
Ray could hear Maria crying but he wasn't going to investigate. Crying and her children were her guaranteed ins with Ray. Vecchio could hear Benny's voice in his head on the subject of tears.  
  
"I'm never moved by tears, Ray," he explained. "Tears are easily summoned up and used like acid to break your resolve. Be strong for all of your sakes."  
  
"I will," Ray promised again as he placed his things in the bag.  
  
There was a rapid staccato beat on his door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Frannie," his sister announced.  
  
Ray felt his good mood continue to evaporate. "Come in." He added his shaving kit. He'd had to keep it in his room after his nieces had decided to shave their teddy bear with Ray's razor.  
  
"Ray, we have to talk," Francesca insisted.  
  
"I'm listening," Ray responded. 'And hoping to hear good things.'  
  
"I was thinking that since Benton is loaded, why don't you get him to pay your bills," Frannie said in a singsong way. "He ignored me, but you could get his attention, Ray. You're very handsome when you try and Ben is fascinated by you. Think about it. I know you've never done it with a man, but at least Ben is very, very good looking."  
  
"So I should just close my eyes and think of the family?" Ray asked, boiling.  
  
"He's really nice and it wouldn't be that bad," Frannie insisted. "Maybe you could tell him he has to play the woman."  
  
"Play the woman," Ray repeated, still not believing what his sister was saying.  
  
Frannie made a couple of hand motions to demonstrate the male-male sexual act. In other circumstances it would have been funny.  
  
Ray sat down on the bed. "Ma, Maria, Tony, get in here!" Ray yelled. He waited until they were all assembled. "Frannie wants me to prostitute myself to Ben so none of you would have to work," Ray announced. "Does anyone else consider that a plan of action?"  
  
"Raymond, that's awful," his mother declared. "Francesca Diana Vecchio, I did not raise you to say such things."  
  
Maria looked horrified. "No, Ray, I would never tell you to do that. It's not an option."  
  
Tony laughed. "Not that you'd get enough to cover the liquor bill." Maria hit her husband across the face with a slap so loud it seemed like thunder. "Why did ya do that?"  
  
"I'm not speaking to you, Anthony Riselli," Maria hissed. "How dare you say that to Ray after all he has done for us and our children."  
  
It felt good to hear someone other than his mother speak up for him. Ray rose from the bed and completed his packing. "I'm staying with Benny for a few days. I have my cell phone, but it's only for emergencies. I might have to have it disconnected anyway. The overages are too much to pay nowadays." He took his gun out of the lockbox and slipped it into his new shoulder holster.   
  
Ben had knelt before him and presented it the previous night and they had made love while Ray wore it and nothing else.  
  
Made love? Had it gotten to that point already? How long had it taken Ray to go from fucking to making love with Sheila? His ex-wife was still Ray's yardstick when it came to relationships.  
  
"Raymond, please don't leave while you are so angry," his mother pleaded.  
  
Ray looked from his mother to Francesca and then to Tony, who was still rubbing his cheek. "What do I have here, Ma?" he asked. Vecchio left before anyone gave him an answer.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Francesca had never been further into the Drake than the lobby, but here she was being escorted to the executive suite of Benton Fraser. She should have known that eventually the quiet, smiling man would ache for her. If she played it just right, Frannie would leave this hotel with some money and the promise of more to come.  
  
The security guard knocked on the door and announced her. The door opened softly, a twenty-dollar bill was pressed into the guard's hand, and Francesca was let inside.  
  
The room was not nearly as impressive as the man. Benton looked like a movie star from the forties in his gorgeous suit and highly polished shoes. The often spoken of wolf lounged on the couch and followed her every move as Frannie moved closer to Ben.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Francesca," Benton said politely. He held a chair at the dining table for her. "Please have a seat."  
  
Frannie tried to sit as ladylike as she could in her short skirt. Now she believed that Maria had been right when she suggested a skirt that brushed the knees on a first date. "Thank you."  
  
Benton sat down and lifted the teapot. "Tea?" he offered.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, though Frannie preferred her tea in a glass over ice.  
  
"Francesca, I will get right to the point," Benton stated after he'd completed the delicate ritual of pouring tea. He held out a tray of tasty looking small sandwiches.  
  
Frannie grabbed quite a few. Without Ray to keep her in pocket money, she'd had to make do with a simple salad for lunch every day this week and she was hungry.  
  
"Ray told me what you suggested as a way to cover the family's debts," Benton announced as he looked her squarely in the eyes.  
  
"He did?" Frannie asked, almost choking on her mouthful. "It was just a little joke."  
  
"Was it?" Ben asked. "Was it really?"  
  
The tea was inadequate when it came to getting the dry wad out of her throat and Frannie was grateful for the water glass beside her plate. "He's not still mad, is he?"  
  
"Of course he is, Francesca," Benton scoffed. "I am also angry."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply you were some kind of fag, Ben, if that's what's eating you," she insisted, trying to defuse the situation. "Like I said, it was a joke."  
  
"Ray is not reacting to it as if it were a joke, Francesca. You hurt him deeply." He tented his fingers. "I am gravely disappointed in you. Look at the way you've dressed for our tea. Are you expecting me to find you so attractive that I'll overlook your character flaws?"  
  
Frannie could see all of her dreams burning in the frost- fire of Benton Fraser's blue eyes. If the wolf had looked at her like that, she would have known she was dead. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Have you tried apologizing to Ray?" Benton asked.  
  
"No. Ray always forgives me," Frannie insisted.  
  
Benton leaned back in his chair. "Not this time, Francesca. Possibly never again."  
  
Frannie nearly dropped her fancy cup and saucer. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you were a cat, you'd be in the negative numbers for lives, Francesca. You have burned your last bridge with Ray." Fraser placed something on the table. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Frannie put down the little sandwich with some kind of fish in it and had a look. "It's one of those things people use on horses," she guessed.  
  
Ben frowned. "It's a riding crop, Francesca and I'd never use it on a horse. Just on people. People like you."  
  
Frannie smiled and popped the cracker with the pinkish soft beads on it into her mouth. She thought it might be some kind of caviar. Salty. "What are you talking about, Ben?"  
  
"I'm talking about administering a little bit of justice to your ass, Francesca." Ben struck the table with enough force to rattle all of the dishes. The wolf barked.  
  
Frannie finished her drink of water before speaking. "Ben, you don't frighten me. You're Canadian and I'm Italian. You don't have the stones to take me on." She nibbled another sandwich. This one had roast beef in it. It was a pity they were so small.  
  
Benton slipped on a pair of leather gloves. Retail approximately $750. The sweetly smiling, slightly dense man she thought she could work over vanished before her very eyes. "Francesca, put down the food and stand up."  
  
Frannie was on her feet before she had decided to obey. "Ben, I--"  
  
"Silence," Ben commanded, his voice raised no higher than before. "Remove your clothing in the following order-- skirt, blouse, bra, stockings, and panties. You may take off your shoes to remove the rest of your clothes, but you will put them back on your feet."  
  
Frannie felt as if her hands were no longer listening to her brain. In less than a minute, she found herself standing before Ben wearing only her high-heeled shoes. Shoes she'd spent half a paycheck on and that had led her to only salads for lunch. Budgeting was not one of her skills.  
  
"Diefenbaker, point," Ben ordered. The wolf left the couch and came over to the table. It sat beside Frannie's vacated chair and stared at her.  
  
"Ah," she began nervously.  
  
"The only words you're allowed to speak are 'I'm sorry, Ray' and 'Please forgive me, Ray'," Ben warned her. "Walk to the couch, put your knees on the cushions, your hands on the back, and your ass in the air."  
  
Frannie rushed to obey, finding herself more afraid of the man than the wolf. She looked over her shoulder to watch him walk toward her. He carried himself with perfect posture and grace.  
  
"Francesca, you are thirty-two years old and it is time to stop looking for a father and trying to make your brother fulfill the role." The riding crop struck her ass and Frannie could not stop herself from shouting. "You are selfish, manipulative, and undeserving."   
  
The blows fell so fast that Frannie could hardly grasp the pain of one before the next one had come. She lost count of how many she'd received by the time they'd stopped. She was sobbing but it had no effect on Ben.  
  
Fraser sat down in one of the elegant chairs and watched her as she knelt on the couch, sobbing and snotty nosed. "Across my lap," he ordered.  
  
Frannie could barely cross the floor because her knees were shaking and her legs were cramped.  
  
"Faster, insolent one," Ben ordered.  
  
Frannie hurried as best she could, but the new shoes were slowing her down. When she finally stood in front of Fraser, she knew her punishment had been increased.  
  
"Kiss the crop and thank it for bringing you some enlightenment," Benton ordered as he held out his instrument.  
  
Frannie kissed it and was surprised to see no blood. The man must have done this before.  
  
Ben grabbed her by the hair and brought her over his lap. His gloved hand struck her ass. She screamed.  
  
"Your sobs annoy me," Benton declared before forcing a fake cock into her mouth and securing it to her head.  
  
The blows fell again and again until Frannie felt urine trickling down her legs. Ben pulled her up by her hair.  
  
"Go to the bathroom and relieve yourself," Ben ordered. "Then return for your final punishment for this afternoon."  
  
Frannie rushed into the bathroom as quickly as she could and relieved herself. She managed to get the dildo out of her mouth and wash her face. She looked awful. Her face was puffy, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were red. She was shocked at the redness of her back, thighs and ass. That's when she formulated her plan.  
  
Confidently, she strode back to the table where Ben calmly sat. "When Ray sees this, he will never forgive you. He might even call you out. He has no clue, does he?"  
  
"Clue?" Ben asked.  
  
"Of who and what you are. Do you really think Ray could stay friends with a man who whipped his sister's ass?" she asked, assured of her triumph. "If you pay me, I'll leave quietly and never speak a word about it."  
  
"Or I could strap you down on the table with your thighs split, which I believe is their natural position, and fuck your pussy and ass with the heels of your new shoes," Ben countered as cool as a spring morning. "Which do you think is more likely to happen if you don't do exactly as I say?"  
  
Ben reached out and grabbed Frannie's nipples and twisted them brutally, bringing her to her knees. "Now listen carefully, insolent one, for I am not a man who repeats himself."  
  
Frannie listened as she had never listened before.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Tony had spent the morning looking for a job, then drank most of his lunch money at McAvey's Bar and Grill. The rest went for lottery tickets. It had been nine days and he still hadn't found a job he'd wanted to take. The hours were either too long or there weren't enough of them or the work was too hard or too mind numbing.  
  
Maria had found a job on her second day at a smart lady's boutique. Since it closed at six o'clock and didn't open until ten in the morning, Maria could see the kids off to school and Mrs. Vecchio could keep them for the two hours between the end of their day and Maria's. The money was okay, but it didn't go nearly far enough to cover their share. Tony was going to have to find a job.  
  
He spotted Ray's friend Ben walking a big white dog down the street. Okay the dog looked a bit like a wolf, but mostly it looked like one of those dogs that pulled sleds through the snow. How stupid was that?  
  
"Hey, Ben, spot a friend a ten?" Tony asked hopefully.  
  
Fraser frowned. "Are you on lunch break, Tony, or haven't you found a job yet?"  
  
Tony looked down at his feet. "Not yet, that's why I need the ten."  
  
"What kind of work are you looking for, Tony?" Fraser asked, sounding interested. The wolf sat down at his master's feet and watched Tony closely.  
  
"Something with good pay, not too hard on the back, and not too many hours," Tony answered, hoping this was getting him closer to his ten.  
  
"In other words, you'd like to be back at the house lying on the couch and living off Ray," Ben guessed.  
  
That stung but mostly because it was true. "Ray should have tightened his belt instead of forcing all of us to carry his load."  
  
"His load?" Ben asked, tightening his hands on the leash that secured the wolf. "You mean his load of your four children?"  
  
"That sounds kind of bad when you say it like that," Tony complained. He wasn't the villain here, Ray was. Pushing everyone around, scaring the kids, making Maria and Frannie cry, and staying away, that was the problem at the house.  
  
"What other way is there to say it?" Ben asked.  
  
Tony didn't have an answer to that, so he changed the subject. "How about that ten?" he tried again. He could get a few more lottery tickets, maybe hit something, and cruise for another week before he had to find work.  
  
Ben leaned in. "I know something you could do to earn two thousand. If you're interested."  
  
"Two thousand? Shit, who do I have to kill?" Tony asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing so sinister, I assure you. In fact, there are even bonuses available if you do good." Ben smiled. The man had a really great smile. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'll do it," Tony agreed.  
  
"Great. You sit right there and have a real meal on me," Ben instructed. "No more alcohol."  
  
"Okay," Tony agreed as Ben pushed a fifty into his hands.  
  
"You'll have to sign a release." Ben shrugged. "Lawyers."  
  
Tony nodded while looking down at the fifty. "Yeah, they're always making it hard."  
  
Ben gave him another grin. "Two of my employees will pick you up in about an hour. Stay right here."  
  
"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," Tony swore.  
  
"Good," Ben replied. He gave a short whistle to the wolf and the animal got immediately to his feet and the two Canadians walked away.  
  
Tony slid back into McAvey's and ordered a steak with all the trimmings. Two thousand dollars. Wow.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Ray couldn't believe he'd let Fraser talk him into coming to the mansion, especially when he'd been hoping to spend a lazy Saturday with the man working on his oral techniques. Benny had him so outclassed it was embarrassing. Ray felt like a Volkswagen Beetle forced to race against a Porsche.  
  
"My own, let me show you an interesting sight tonight," Master Fraser said as he led Ray to a room decorated in varying shades of chocolate. He wondered if there was any significance to the color choice.  
  
A white man was led in. He was hooded, in shackles, and had a gag of some sort in his mouth. The man stood out amongst Fraser's usual suspects. He was paunchy, hairy, and slightly bowlegged. He reminded Ray of his brother-in-law.  
  
"What's going on?" Ray asked. He had to ask a lot as his imagination obviously wasn't up to Master Fraser's level.  
  
"It's flogging school, Ray," Master Fraser answered. "Would you like to have a try?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ray said quickly. He gripped Fraser's hand and let his finger rub a circle in the other man's palm. "Pain is not my thing."  
  
Master Fraser looked a little disappointed. "But I chose him for his resemblance to Tony. He could be Tony."  
  
"I might punch Tony in the face, but I don't know about flogging," Ray assured the other man.  
  
Master Fraser kissed him and squeezed his ass. Ray knew it was a signal to all the other players that Ray was spoken for by the master himself. Vecchio was stunned by how many offers he got when he was standing alone. Turnbull had already been forced to rescue him twice.  
  
"Watch, my own," Master Fraser insisted. Fraser strode forward and peeled off his white leather vest, leaving his impressive chest bare. A hush went through the crowd.  
  
It was like watching a wreck. No matter how distasteful it was, you couldn't look away. Fraser beat the man bloody, using five different whips and two paddles, before having the slave bend over until his nose was almost touching the floor. Lube was squirted into the sobbing man's ass and a dildo only slightly smaller than a horse's dong ravaged his butt.  
  
Ben picked out six of his favorites, had them don condoms, and allowed them each ten strokes in the man's ass. Turnbull and Orvitz took the broken man away.  
  
"Fraser, that was too intense," Ray said once Master Fraser was beside him again.  
  
"Sometimes I need to work out my aggressions, Ray." Ben gently stroked Vecchio's face and smiled. There was no hint of Master Fraser at the moment. "Do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Only if you're going with me," Ray answered.  
  
"Take me upstairs and we'll fuck away the night," Ben promised. "Tomorrow will be just for us."  
  
Ray smiled. "I like the sound of that."  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
"He came in drunk," Tony heard his wife explain to someone. "Passed out drunk. Two strange men delivered him all the way to the bed. He's dead to the world."  
  
"My gawd, doesn't he have an inkling of how much trouble we're in?" his mother-in-law asked.  
  
Tony wanted to call out and tell them he'd earned two thousand dollars, but he didn't remember where the money was or if he'd gotten it.  
  
"Ray stopped by with an envelope for me," Sophia told Maria. "Two thousand dollars to help us pay the bills and buy groceries until everyone gets their first paychecks. He said he was proud of you for getting a job so quickly."  
  
'That's my money,' Tony thought. He tried to roll over so he could get up, but his body screamed in agony.  
  
"I wish I'd seen him," Maria said in a pained voice. "I miss him and the kids really miss their Uncle Ray."  
  
"Darling, Ray is not coming back until Francesca and Tony make amends," Sophia insisted. "Don't tell Pauli or Tony about the money," she added. "They'll try to shirk their responsibilities."  
  
Tony stared up at the ceiling through bloodshot and swollen eyes. He'd gotten beaten and had his ass fucked for money that no one would know came from him. Damn, talk about being unappreciated.  
  
The End or Continue? 

  
 

* * *

End Slut #3: Wages by YS McCool 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
